Up In Smoke
by spacEnigma83
Summary: When the Charming's go out to the dock to look for Regina it is Emma who bumps in to her first. A verbal altercation ensues followed by a physical one... followed by an unexpected and somewhat awkward moment. Fair warning that someone recommended an NC-17 rating for chapter 12 but other than that most of it is very PG. Read and Review ;)
1. Chapter 1

****I feel the need to explain my choice of story here because it is VERY different from any other I've written. A lot of my usual followers might not like it because I mostly write Charming Family FLUFF. This is not that. That being said this is a pretty PG story but one that needed to be let out into the world of fan fiction nonetheless. ****

**I'm not really a SWAN-QUEEN shipper. I am more of an EVIL REGAL and the only reason is that Regina makes being Evil in nature very alluring. Had she been a hideous hag this story might not have come to fruition. She's exciting when she's mad. There were plenty of other altercations to choose from in Season one that might have fit in to this story's mood but I chose to create a whole new one that could take place in the background of a season two episode. Here goes...**

**Up In Smoke**

"I think it's best we separate. She's here somewhere. I know it." Snow says to Charming and Emma.

Emma groaned at this conclusion her mother has drawn. "She's got magic... how do you know she's not just gonna disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear somewhere else if we find her?"

"Let's just split up here and meet at the end of the dock where we last found Hook's ship." James says definitively.

"Fine." Emma concedes if only to appease her parents for the moment. _This is pretty stupid if you ask me. There's no way in hell we're just gonna run into her out here._

She makes her way down one of the paths of the harbor village near the dock. It is early in the morning where the sun is not fully risen but there is enough light to make it down the dirt alley without a flashlight.

Charming and Snow decided to seek out Regina and this was the last place anyone had caught a glimpse of her in the past few days. They had it in their heads that Regina wasn't really on Cora's side and they really needed to find her if only to reassure themselves of this possibility.

As she passed up a few doors and windows Emma suddenly had this eerie feeling she was being followed. She turned about to look in the direction she had left her parents. When she sees nothing there she turns back to head on towards the dock but nearly runs into Regina.

" Jesus! You scared the crap out of me. What... are you doing here?" _Holy Crap_ she thinks to herself. _I found her! That was easy_.

"You left town with Rumpel and took my son with you!" Regina quickly blurts shaking her head in the negative.

"I've already told you Regina... he's _my _son." Regina only levels her gaze but says nothing. "I took him with me because your mother was in town. You didn't expect me to just leave him behind did you?"

"I could have protected him!" Regina says angrily. "You didn't have to run off with him!"

"Well no one knew where you were and we're back... nothing happened to him."

"Yet!" She adds before asking, " Where is he?"

"He's safe."

"I want to see him!" She demands.

"Regina..." Emma slowly starts to argue.

"No! I want to see my son!" Regina says as she shoves Emma.

Taking this as a challenge Emma cannot help but react. She gets her balance back and uses two arms to shove Regina which only causes the brunette's anger to grow. She takes a hand full of the Blonde's jacket sleeves and thrusts her around to slam her up against the wall of one of the harbor dwellings.

As Emma tries to push her off she asks through gritted teeth. "Why aren't you attacking me with your Magic?!"

"I want the satisfaction of overpowering you myself!" Regina replies fiercely.

Spurred on by her words Emma reaches forward and attempts to choke the life out of Regina. As the brunette claws at the hands gripping her neck she pulls them both to stand in the pathway. They struggle to overpower one another until Regina gains the upper hand and paws at Emma's face.

Emma closes her eyes to prevent getting poked and releases her hold to step out of Regina's reach. She grunts angrily as she rushes up and backhands Regina.

Regina puts a hand to her own cheek growling before once again throwing Emma up against the wall of another harbor dwelling. She stares Emma down and when the blonde shows no signs of backing off she says emphasizing each word, "_I... loathe... you_."

"The feelings mutual." She barks back. They take another moment to glare daggers at each other while trying to catch their breath.

It is Emma who breaks away from the eye contact to lower her gaze and watch as Regina's chest quickly rises and falls as she tries to regulate her breathing. She looks back to meet Regina's gaze realizing the brunette had just given her the same form of look over.

There's a quick flash of uncertainty written in Regina's face as she and Emma hold each other's gaze before Regina suddenly lurches forward to press her lips to Emma's in an urgent and quite forceful kiss.

She feels Emma tense slightly, pressing an open hand to her shoulder as if she intended to push her off, but relaxing not a moment later giving in to the intimate act. She feels Emma reach up and rest a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her close to deepen the kiss.

Regina reaches up and rakes both her hands through Emma's blonde locks before ever so slowly breaking away from the kiss. They keep their bodies pressed up close and their faces mere inches apart staring at each other's lips. Before either of them can say a word or Regina can attempt to explain what has just happened they hear someone say rather distraughtly, "Oh... My... God..."

Emma quickly shoves Regina off and leaps away from the wall she had been pinned up against while simultaneously touching a hand to her lips, shooting a fleeting glance to Snow who just happened upon the scene.

Regina takes a moment to shoot Snow the same sort of panic stricken face before throwing her arms upward and disappearing into a puff of purple smoke.

Snow then stares at Emma not sure she knows what question she wants to ask first. She opens her mouth several times but nothing comes out. She lets her eyes roam around and knits her brow in confusion and still nothing is said.

"I... um... I found Regina?" Emma finally says not sure where to go with this information.

"... and you had to give her mouth to mouth?" Snow asks with a shake of her head, squinting her eyes.

"I didn't do that! That... that was all Regina!" She says defensively with her own eyebrows shooting up and a wave of her hand as if dismissing an ugly thought.

"I know I didn't share any plans or explain what you were supposed to do with her once you found her but I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you to... to make out with her!" Snow says as her expression turns to one of disgust.

James comes jogging around the corner to find Snow and Emma standing together, "What happened? Did you find Regina?"

Snow does not answer him only looking back at Emma willing her to offer an explanation.

"She... um... she was here but she..." Emma averts her eyes uncomfortably, still fully aware of the intense stare her mother is giving her.

"She disappeared in a puff of smoke?" James adds. "Just like you said she might." He shakes his head not even noticing the flustered looks on either woman's face. "We have to approach things differently. Let's regroup in town." He suggests walking away.

Snow gives her daughter an angry glare before she follows her husband down the path leaving Emma standing there grimacing.

_"What the hell was that?!" _She asks herself before she finally jogs along to catch up with her parents.

****Like I said, if Regina had been an ugly hag this story would not have come into fruition. Regina got caught up in the moment. What can I say? I mean even Graham was assaulted by her in Season one but he's dead and I didn't want to bring him back for that :) It was just an angry kiss anyway. No harm done. I feel no shame at all. :)**

**This was my first and probably only Swan Queen story so take it easy on me in your reviews. I'm going back to what I know. Bye bye.****


	2. Chapter 2

****I guess I wasn't done with this story yet :) So... this is an attempt at a second chapter. It's still got some funny dialogue so I'm keeping true to what I wrote in the first chapter.****

**Chapter 2**

After saying goodnight to her parents Emma made her way up to her room to settle in for the night. It had been an interesting evening to say to the least.

Her mother apparently was not speaking to her. Emma didn't even have the nerve to ask Snow what she had seen. Unable to even fathom the scene she had walked up to at the harbor. She didn't know how anyone would have interpreted that situation. The Evil Queen standing in a harbor alley practically assaulting the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Definitely not something you would expect.

Already dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top Emma pulls the covers down. As she does this she swears she feels the light of the lamp dim. She turns around to see the remnants of smoke fading away before she realizes that Regina is now standing in front of her.

"Holy Crap Regina!" She puts a hand to her heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Oh do calm down Miss Swan." Regina retorts. "I came to... to clear a few things up."

"You mean you came to explain why you assaulted me back at the harbor?" Emma offers.

"It didn't mean what you might have thought it meant." Regina says with a dismissive shake of her head.

"I don't even know what I thought that meant." Emma says in a very loud whisper.

"It was a misplaced reaction on my part. It's not the first time I've reacted that way."

"So what? You're saying that every time you fight with someone you're secretly turned on by it?" Emma asks with wide eyes quirking her lip in a sort of pained grimace.

Regina gasps in appall, "That is ridiculous!"

"Well... you aren't exactly denying it."

"I don't know why you're judging me when you certainly did not make any attempt to stop me." She says trying to gain control of this conversation.

"I did try to stop you I just... lost... focus..." she says looking around uncomfortably crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean... I got..."

"You got caught up in the moment. You see? It isn't such a farfetched idea." She says in defense.

"Are you even capable of being gentle?" Emma suddenly asks.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks incredulously. "Gentle?"

"Yeah. You kissed me like it was supposed to be a threat. Who does that?" She says with a shake of her head and eyes squinting as the confused question comes out of her mouth.

"I... is this really a question you want to ask?"

"Why are you avoiding it? How about it Regina? Are you even capable of being gentle with someone?"

Regina stands there, brows knitted together, what was Emma really asking her here? "What?" She finally manages to blurt out.

"You already know I'm useless in stopping you so how about you prove it?" She keeps her face void of emotion which takes the brunette by surprise.

"Prove what?"

"That you are capable of being gentle when you..."

"You want me... to kiss you?" Regina asks narrowing her eyes before she lets out a breath of a laugh. "This is ridiculous."

"Are you afraid?" Emma asks with a cheeky grin. "Afraid that I might be right? You can't be gentle can you?" She adds as she moves forward into Regina's personal space watching her in anticipation of a reply.

Regina only stares at Emma's lips. She hates that confident smirk that appears on the blondes face. She hates that her first instinct is to want to slap her now and yet she feels she might in fact have something to prove here so she takes a step closer willing the blonde to recant. She meets Emma's gaze then lowers her eyes to those lips again noticing now that the smirk has faded.

Emma watches the expression on Regina's face. She can't read her but she's sure there is some sort of inner battle going on and then she sees a hand move forward which comes to rest on her cheek. She shuts her eyes at this.

Regina keeps her hand on Emma's cheek secretly hoping the blonde will stop her because she doesn't think this is something she is capable of. "_Gentle?" _She asks herself with a shrug of one shoulder. She watches for a few more seconds expecting the blonde's eyes to pop open at any minute. "_Gentle",_ She says in her mind once more before running her thumb over Emma's cheek. "_I can do this right?" _She pep talks herself. "_I can do this."_ She insists with a nod to herself.

She leans forward and timidly presses her lips to Emma's. It's more of a peck, a quick chaste kiss, and she decides, "_This isn't proving anything to anyone"_. She presses a second kiss to those lips and notices that they have parted a bit. She feels Emma's breath on her lips as she lets out a sigh. She shuts her eyes before moving her hand from Emma's cheek to the back of her neck deepening the kiss.

After a few more seconds she feels a bit panicked realizing she's enjoying this way too much. She pulls back slowly and suddenly feels Emma's hands grasp at her shoulders to hold her in place, "No, wait..." Emma whispers, "I'm not sure I'm convinced yet."

Regina smiles at how utterly ridiculous and desperate that sounds but allows Emma to pull her close and continue the kiss.

The soft sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom door is faintly heard by the pair before there is a loud knock on the door. "Emma?" James calls out.

Regina pulls back to stare at Emma, horror clearly written on her face, before she takes a step back and waves her hands in an upward motion disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Emma lifts her hands in front of her in panic as the door opens and James walks in.

He notices how wide Emma's eyes are, "Is everything alright?" He asks looking around the room noticing the slight fog in the air. "Were you... do you smoke?" He asks with a disbelieving tilt of his head.

Emma threads her hands behind her head trying to appear nonchalant. "No... uh... incense." She quickly offers.

"I don't smell anything." He shakes his head.

"I... uh... it wasn't good incense?" She offers through her teeth. "Did you need something?" She asks trying to change the subject.

"No... Snow... she said she thought she heard voices up here and since you have Henry hiding out with Granny and Red we were pretty sure it wasn't him."

"Oh... no... I... was just... talking to... myself?" Emma offers. "I... I do that... sometimes." She says so unconvincingly.

"Right." James presses with a small smile. "You and your mother have been acting really strange since we got back home. Is something going on that I should know about?"

"No." Realizing she might have answered a bit too quickly she starts shaking her head and smiles before she adds, "I mean... she... No nothing."

"Alright." He says with a nod knowing that pushing is not going to get him anywhere. "Then Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She says as she watches him walk out of the room.

... and for the second time in one day she thinks to herself, _"What the hell was that?!"_

****Man, I feel like a nut for continuing this but I had another idea and it didn't seem fair NOT to share it. I'm not sure but I could try again. I'll think about it. :) ****


	3. Chapter 3

****I humbly offer up this rather short third chapter. Thank you for the reads, reviews, and follows. It was unexpected but I really do appreciate it. Thanks!****

**Chapter 3**

Emma has just about fallen asleep when her bedroom door bursts open slamming against the wall. Startled she sits up and bumps her head against the headboard. Reaching up to rub at the back of her head she tries to adjust her eyes to figure out who is responsible for this major sleep disruption.

It is Snow standing in the doorway visibly angry. "Where is she?" She demands switching on the light of the bedroom.

"What the hell!? Don't you even knock anymore?" Emma asks as she sits up in the bed.

"Where is she?" Snow asks again looking around the room.

"Where is... who?" Emma asks sitting up throwing her gaze in any direction but her mother's face.

"Don't play dumb with me Emma... your father said he saw smoke in your room and I _know_ I heard you talking to someone. Now where is she?"

"Why do you automatically assume that smoke means that..." She snap her mouth shut quickly. It was a trap. _You almost walked right into that one Genius,_ she thinks to herself.

"Where are you hiding her?" Snow asks with a curt nod indicating she knows that she is right.

"Hiding who?" James asks as he finally makes his way through the bedroom doorway.

"No one." Emma says in a wine, completely annoyed by the sudden invasion of privacy.

"Regina." Snow says in clarification.

"Why would Regina be in Emma's room?" James asks in confusion.

"Why did I find Emma and Regina making out in the alley at the harbor? I don't know! Apparently it doesn't have to make sense to be true."

"Woah, woah, woah... hold on a minute. What is she talking about?" He asks as he looks over at Emma who has this guilt stricken expression on her face.

"Nothing. Jesus! Will you both just get a grip? You're acting like I'm a teenager and I just snuck in my teenage boyfriend for the night. I'm a grown woman thank you very much and I wasn't making out with Regina at the harbor. Regina kissed me. I didn't ask for it... well not then I didn't."

Snow's jaw drops and her eyes practically bug out as she chokes out a response to this statement, "What?"

"Wait... what?" Emma says in disbelief. _Did I really just say that out loud? Idiot!_ She thinks to herself as she smears a hand over her face.

"Um..."James starts to say staring at the floor, "So... you're saying that earlier at the harbor Regina kissed you..." He finally meets Emma's eyes, "...and that just a few minutes ago she was here in your room..."

"No..." Emma says squirming uncomfortably as her father stares at her incredulously.

"No." Snow chimes in, "She's saying that what I saw when I walked around the corner in to that alley this morning was a figment of my imagination. I did not see Regina holding my daughter up against a wall kissing her senseless. I did not see the way they looked at each other when they broke it up or the surprise in their eyes at getting caught. She's saying that Regina wasn't here in her room kissing her just now."

"Gently kissing..." Emma muses as she stares off in to space for a second at the memory of that moment.

"Excuse me?!" Snow turns to ask Emma with that disgusted expression she's seemed to have perfected today.

"Um... nothing." Emma offers with a shake of her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. She's not in here and I'm really tired... so can we just call it a night?"

"I don't know what the hell is going on around here but..." James starts to say in a loud voice before losing his trail of though. "I'm sorry..." he says squinting his eyes as he mentally backtracks, "Regina... kissed Emma?" he asks looking over at Snow.

Snow growls at this and storms out of Emma's bedroom. James frowns a bit not sure what he has done wrong at the moment but follows her out slowly shutting the door behind himself.

Emma sits up in her bed, mouth agape, staring at her empty hands in front of her before she breaks out into a toothy smile and quietly chuckles to herself. _"That was way more exciting than trying to hide a stupid teenage boyfriend up in here." _She thinks to herself before she crawls back under the covers and tries to get back to sleep.

****Short, simple, and to the "funny" point. I could possibly give it another go if I manage to find the time... I'm just sayin' ;) Thanks again for the reads and reviews. It's been swell.****


	4. Chapter 4

****Thank you once again for the Reads and Reviews. Same story. New idea. New Chapter. **

**I'll warn you though, there might be a slight touch of drama in here but it doesn't last long because I still want this to come across as comedy.****

**Chapter 4**

There is a subtle knock on the front door of the mansion which quite frankly surprises Regina. She reluctantly makes her way to open the door and finds Emma Swan herself standing on the porch. "Miss Swan... what are you doing here?" She asks giving a quick look over the blonde woman's shoulder expecting to find Snow and Charming behind her.

"I... uh... last night... You poofed out of sight before we actually got to... to _talk_." She offers with a shrug.

"Ah... Yes." With a quick nod of her head Regina lowers her gaze to the ground. "I suppose I did not get a chance to explain myself."

"What's to Explain? You proved me wrong. You were pretty gentle when you kissed me last night." Emma says with a small smile.

"I wasn't talking about _THAT_. I was... I was talking about back at the harbor." Her eyes narrow a bit in frustration. This was not something she anticipated talking about nor was she comfortable with it. The smiles and grins coming from the blonde before her were making her uncomfortable. She furrows her brow and frowns clearly irritated.

"Yeah well that wasn't so bad either." Emma says with a tilt of her head and a toothier smile.

"I meant!" She starts to say rather loudly because she is annoyed. "I meant that I needed to explain my outburst and my behavior when I confronted you at the harbor. I was upset that you felt no need to tell me where Henry was. I raised him for ten years. That has to count for something. I know he's _your _son but he is... well he was mine too." She says through gritted teeth.

Emma is no longer smiling. Her face almost expresses pain as she feels sorry for Regina now but she does not speak.

"Don't! Don't look at me like that! I do not need your pity!" She snaps out angrily.

"I'm sorry..." Emma starts to whisper.

"No! Stop it!" She says walking further in to the house with Emma following closely behind. "Stop being so nice to me! I don't deserve it right now." Suddenly there is a shuffling noise coming from upstairs. Regina panics knowing it might be Cora or Hook and she doesn't need Emma to know they have been staying here. She reaches out and grabs Emma forcefully by one arm before waving her hand in an upward motion causing them to be engulfed by a puff of purple smoke.

When the smoke clears Emma finds herself in a very brightly lit room filled with what appears to be costumes and jewelry. There's even a large ornate white apple tree. Emma's eyebrows shoot up in shock, "Did you just... poof me somewhere with you?" She gives a quick scan of the room. "Where the hell are we?!" She manages to ask.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I'm sorry for arguing with you..."

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't think to tell you I was taking Henry with me. I mean I should have tried harder to find you before we left town."

"Will you stop with your niceties? I mean really Miss Swan! I'm trying to apologize... to explain myself but you continue to interrupt me!"

"Really?! You're upset with me for being nice? Nothing you do ever makes a lick of sense!" Emma says throwing her hands up in frustration.

"If you would shut your mouth for more than a second and give me the chance to finish my sentence..." She says with an exaggerated tilt of her head and widened eyes, "Then you'd understand where I'm coming from!"

"Um... Is this argument going to end with another kiss by any chance because I'd be willing to fast forward to that." She offers all too eagerly.

Regina frowns. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Hell no!" She practically shouts. "I can't think of anything more unexpected or exciting that's ever happened to me in a fight. I've had a black eye, a bruised cheek, a busted lip, but never have I been kissed during an all out brawl." Emma says flashing a huge grin at the brunette who only stares back at her with an arched brow coupled with a very classy version of an unimpressed eye roll.

"You are so easily baited Miss Swan." She finally says in a dull tone.

"I'll bait you on if that's what you're into." She says with a smug grin and a slight bounce of her eyebrows.

"That is quite enough!" Regina says forcefully. "I will... I will not entertain this... _whatever_ this is you're trying to do here." She says with a shake of her head and a vertical wave of a hand in front of her.

"I believe it is what is known as playful banter or flirting." Emma says in an overdramatically sophisticated voice, trying her best not to show how much she is enjoying making Regina uncomfortable.

Regina growls and grabs Emma by the arm and again they are engulfed in purple smoke before reappearing.

"Awwwww..."She says in a growling whine. "You poofed me home? Do you even know what you just did?" Emma asks in grumpy disbelief.

"What are you doing here!?" Snow asks from behind the kitchen counter before she shoots an angry glare at her then letting her gaze fall to the hand clutching Emma's arm. Finally her eyes shoot to Emma's widened ones. "Regina, what is your deal? Why do you continue to... to... Oh I don't even know what it is you're doing with my daughter." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I don't think I even want to know!" She says with a cringe.

"Don't worry." Emma says swiftly pulling her arm from within Regina's grip. "We weren't making out. She poofed me home before anything exciting could happen." Emma says smugly.

"Really Miss Swan!" She scoffs. "I will not have your mother under the impression that I... "

"That you're secretly attracted to me? That you thoroughly enjoy kissing me senseless? That every time you fight with me the term _getting physical_ takes on a whole new meaning?" She says smiling quit proud of herself.

"Emma!" Snow huffs, her anger apparent in the glare she is giving her right now.

Regina on the other hand punches Emma squarely in the arm before she makes the now common gesture of hands and is gone _up in smoke_ which in turn leaves Emma at the mercy of Snow White who seemed to be right at, or maybe just past, her boiling point.

_Okay maybe I pushed that a little too far._ Emma thinks to herself with a tragic grimace. Oh, how she seriously wished she knew how to leave the room_ "purple-smoke style"._

****Is there such a thing as too much ridiculousness because seriously I was laughing the whole time I wrote this chapter. Thanks for sticking around. ;)****

** sticking around. ;)****


	5. Chapter 5

****I still maintain that I am not a Swan Queen Shipper. I know, I know... hard to believe :) but it's true. I'm still just a mild mannered Evil Regal fan (I'd be thrilled to have the Evil Queen manhandle and call ****_me_**** 'Dear';) but I appreciate the compliments that you Swan Queen people have been paying me. I'm glad that I could entertain you with my story.**

**I had to divide this story up between two scenes/locations "Soap Opera style" so I hope it will still comes across the way I meant it to.**

**Now on to the story...**

**Chapter 5**

Emma stood in the middle of the apartment while her mother still stood behind the kitchen counter glaring at her. "Where the _hell_ were you... and why were you _with_ Regina?" Snow asks in confusion narrowing her eyes.

"I... I went to find Regina. We... I mean... we've been trying to clear some things up since the whole harbor argument." Emma offers with a grimace.

"_That_... was an argument? Funny, it looked to me like a make out session." Snow retorts her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emma growls in frustration, "You didn't see the whole thing! We had an argument. She was upset about Henry... well more importantly she was upset with the fact that I kept her from him... again."

"Well she's not his mother. You are. How many times do we have to explain that to her?"

"You can't exactly ask her to turn that part of her brain off. She was his mother for ten years of his life. It's a part of her. You can't just ask her not to care about him."

"Are you seriously _defending_ the woman? The same person who separated me from you with a curse that lasted twenty eight years? Emma..." She shakes her head at this. "What's going on with you two? I mean... what's _really_ happening here?"

**_Meanwhile... back at the "Mills' Mansion"..._**

Regina reappears in the foyer of her mansion and makes her way to the study shutting the door behind herself.

"Hello dear." Cora calls out in greeting as she sits reclining in a loveseat in a corner of the study. "Where did you disappear to?"

Regina does not want to let her anxiousness show in front of her mother so she takes her time to collect herself and looks around the room. She sees Hook turn around to look away from the window he had been staring out of as he also awaits her reply.

"I was with Emma... I mean... Miss Swan." She corrects herself. "I..." She shakes her head as she tries to elaborate. "I was trying to get her to tell me where she is hiding Henry." She finally offers as an excuse.

Hook makes his way closer to her as he says, "There is many a way to loosen the lips of a woman." He says with a suggestive raise of his brow and a devilish smile.

This comment only caused a disgusted gasp to escape Regina's now snarling lips. "I doubt she wants anything you have to offer Killian." She says dismissively.

**Back at the apartment...**

"Nothing's happening. I just feel bad about this whole situation. I mean she spent all that time trying to keep me away from Henry before I broke the curse. I know how that feels. I don't want to be like that with her." Emma offers.

"Okay... I... I can understand that..." She beings to say and then furrows her brow in confusion. "... but if it was an argument how did it turn into... well... what I saw?" Snow asks crossing her arms over her chest. "What was... _that_?"

Emma's face breaks out into a cross between a smile and a grimace before she offers with a shrug of one shoulder, "The heat of the moment?"

Snow scowls painfully at this. "The... heat of the moment. That's what you're going with?"

"I... I don't know what that was. It was even more confusing last night." Her face suddenly expresses shock as she realized what she just confessed.

"I _KNEW_ she was in your room! I knew it!" Snow proclaims quite bitterly before she presses on, "Emma... what happened? I mean..." A touch of hesitation in her tone, "I mean I don't need the details of a tryst here I just mean..."

"I _asked_ her to kiss me this time." Emma offers with a pained grimace.

"Oh God... Emma. Of all the stupid things you could have done! You aren't telling me that you're..." She lets out a disgusted gasp. "You're not... falling for her are you?"

"What?!" Emma asks in disbelief. "The woman is insufferable. She's constantly treating me like I'm an idiot. She belittles me every chance she gets. She's always trying to push me around... both literally and figuratively..."

"You are... aren't you?" Snow asks with a pained frown.

"No! God no!" She says trying to convince herself here more than anyone else. "If you haven't noticed... she's always trying to hurt me. She's violent and volatile. She's always in my face. She loves baiting me on. She... " Emma stops to think about what she just said. "She _was_ turned on by all of that wasn't she?" She gapes her mouth and stars off in to space before she furrows her brow "... and damnit so was I!" She grits her teeth seething and when she suddenly gestures her arms in an upward motion she disappears in to a puff of smoke.

**Shocking I know...**

"What is that?" Cora asks suddenly. "Do you feel that?" She asks starting to stand up from the loveseat she had been seated in.

"Feel what mother?" Regina asks confused.

"Something's coming." Cora says wrinkling her forehead. "Magic... and it seems familiar." She says confused by this.

A puff of, not purple, but dazzling white smoke appears before Regina where she still stood with her back to the door of the study. She's too slow to react as suddenly she sees Emma rushing toward her effectively pinning her against the door.

"Miss Swan!?" She yells out but is unable to say anything further as Emma forcefully takes her by the face with both hands and crashes her lips upon her own in a searing kiss.

As the fog of the smoke clears out a bit Cora can only stand by and gawk while a visibly amused Hook makes his presence known. "So it's true then. Nothing I have to offer would ever have appealed to the Swan."

At hearing his voice Emma pulls away from Regina breathing heavily. "Who said..." Regina panics and with one hand pulls Emma by the neck in to another kiss as a distraction, thrusting her free hand upward engulfing both herself and Emma up into her own purple smoke.

Reappearing back in her hideout at the crypt Regina pulls away and takes a step back. "Now..." She starts to say trying to catch her breath. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I just realized that I was right. You _ARE_ turned on when you argue with me." Regina opens her mouth ready to argue but Emma smiles and presses on, "I also had some time to think about it. While you were quite _gentle_ with me last night I much prefer things in a way that come more natural to _us_... and we both know how much more exciting _that_ can be." She says flashing a toothy smile at the brunette.

Suddenly Regina's face washes over with the darkness of the _very_ Evil Queen that she is. She grabs Emma forcefully by her jacket collar pinning her up against the brick wall staring her down. "So long as we are both on the same page Dear..." She says rather seductively before she moves her face within an inch of Emma's, "Know that the only way to leave this room is _Up In Smoke_." She finishes before she hungrily presses her lips to Emma's.

********The feedback... the comments... (I'd love to hear more actually...) It's all been wonderful for my self esteem as I have been writing this story while simultaneously writing a "Charming" family/angst story. I needed this "comic relief" to maintain an emotional balance and it has been such a fun story to tell!**

**Thanks again for the kind and clever Reviews and to you Swan Queen Shippers... keep it real. ;)****


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT I DID NOT POST**

****I couldn't stop thinking about this story. It garnered a lot of attention… more than my other stories and it's pretty obvious why… There's just more Swan Queen shippers out there than there are Charming fluff followers so I was overindulged in those addictive reviews. **

**I took it far… further than I thought I could but here I am with another thought. **

**It's still a very PG story. My prudence will always win in that respect ;) ****

**Chapter 6**

Regina continued to engage in the kiss as Emma pushes away from the brick wall to pull off her jacket letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

Regina then takes Emma's face with both hands deepening the kiss pulling her back with her to the middle of the room. Emma pulls away to ask in a breathless whisper, "Where... are we going?"

"The bed..." Regina says just as breathlessly. "Over there." She tilts her head back towards a dark corner of the room before pressing her lips back to the blonde's.

"Way over there?" Emma says against Regina's lips touching her fingers to the woman's waist for balance.

"Good point." Regina says and with a flick of her wrist and a puff of purple smoke she sends them both to the other side of the room where she shoves Emma forcefully on to the bed.

Emma then props herself up on her elbows and watches as Regina crawls over and straddles her lap putting a hand to her chest to keep her down reconnecting their lips.

Regina kisses her way down to Emma's collar bone and the blonde can all but oblige tilting her head back but when she feels Regina un-tucking her shirt from her jeans she sits up abruptly and grabs the woman's wrists firmly. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Wait a minute."

Regina sits back, confusion clearly written on her face. "What is it?"

Emma smiles awkwardly as her face flushes, "What… are we doing exactly?"

"For someone who has given birth before I was pretty sure you would recognize what… _this_… is." Regina says ever sarcastically.

Emma's brow furrows in irritation before she comes up with a reply, "Yeah, well… I've never done… _this_… with a woman before."

"I see." Regina says with a nod of her head. "I had assumed with the way you assaulted me in my home that this was the direction you were expecting things to go. The thought never occurred to me that you did not have any… _experience_." She says with an arched eyebrow.

"I… um… I didn't… I didn't really think it through that far. I was just… I mean I've been pretty content with these impromptu make out sessions we've been having. I figured we would just do... more of that." She says through her teeth.

After a moment Regina laughs haughtily leaving Emma thoroughly uncomfortable. "Okay… Um… thanks. Not like I didn't feel embarrassed enough already…" She says as she tries to sit up.

Regina tries to hold in her laughter shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Emma… I… I'm sorry." She quiets down and holds Emma by the shoulders. "Don't go…" She says still giggling.

"No. I feel stupid. I obviously have no idea what I'm doing here." Emma says trying to move again but Regina does not relent only gripping her upper arms firmly holding the blonde in place.

"Emma. I really am sorry. Don't leave." She smiles earnestly but as soon as the smile appears it is gone. "What?" She asks at seeing the bewildered expression on the blondes face.

"It's just that I've never seen you smile before… well not honestly. You're… you're really pretty when you smile." Then she regrets saying that. "I mean… Oh my God! Why am I acting like such an idiot?" She says as she covers her face with one hand to hide the blush that is sure to be there.

Once again a smile appears on Regina's face as she reaches out to pull that hand away. She chuckles lowly before she whispers, "Thank you."

Emma only stares at Regina taking in her smile. Then it is the brunette's turn to feel uncomfortable as she squirms a bit under that intense gaze. Seeing this Emma offers dryly, "This is weird isn't it? Maybe we should think of something to fight about… you know... to set the mood?"

She shoves Emma rather aggressively to lie back down in the bed. "I could just take what I want now and be done with it." She grasps at one of Emma's wrists and pins it up above her head running her other hand down the length of Emma's body grinning menacingly as she feels her writhe beneath her.

"You wouldn't?" Emma says in mock panic though the grin on her face proves that she is thoroughly enjoying the assault.

"I am the Evil Queen Dear." She says through hooded lashes before pressing a kiss to ever eager lips.

Before things can get heated there is a buzzing coming from Emma's back pocket. She reaches underneath her to take her cell phone in hand. She lifts it up to eye the name that popped up on the screen. "Aw crap! It's my... I mean its... Snow."

She reluctantly sits up to answer it as Regina sits back but does not attempt to get off of the blonde. "Your mother," She mutters but does not speak further.

"Hey... No... I'm fine... I just... I... No I'm not at Regina's house!" She says looking around the room finally meeting eyes with Regina and shrugging. It wasn't a lie. "I'm not mad at you... No... I'll... I'll come home. I just have to figure out... how to do that exactly... I'll see you soon. Bye." Emma drops back down on the bed and let's out an exaggerated sigh. "I have to go... my mom is calling me."

Regina chuckles as she leans back down over the woman holding herself up on her left elbow. "You don't want to keep Mother waiting... or wondering." She says as she rests her other hand over Emma's heart feeling it beating rapidly.

"You know? Your mother tried to take my heart." Emma says coolly as she puts her hand over Regina's.

"Tried?" Regina asks with a raised brow. "Rarely has Mother ever been at a miss to get what she wants."

"Yeah... well... she reached in, gave it a good tug, and it did not come out… freaked the hell out of me though. She told me that Love is weakness and then somehow I deflected her and her magic and... well... here we are."

"Huh..." Regina says in a huff as she takes a moment to let this information sink in.

Seeing the now contemplative look on the other woman's face Emma quietly interrupts her musings, "Well... I should probably go."

"Yes. I should get back to _Mother_... I mean... back... home as well." She says in a stutter still not wanting to reveal too much about the visitors she has been hosting. She takes a moment to gauge the nervous expression etched in the blondes face. "Do you know… _how_… to get back?" She asks.

"Um... no... no I don't." She says with a pained grimace.

Regina only chuckles lowly and shakes her head. "How did you manage to appear in my study earlier?"

"I... I was arguing with Snow. We were talking about... well… _us_. It was a pretty heated discussion." Emma offers averting her eyes. "When I was making a point I sort of... well... drew my conclusion about how you might enjoy baiting me on and it wasn't until I admitted to myself that I also seem to enjoy it that I managed to conjure up something inside of me and you know... poofed myself to your house."

"It was an accident then?" Regina asks while touching Emma's cheek with one hand.

"A pretty awesome accident... I couldn't have planned it better myself." She says smiling brightly.

Regina's face gets serious, almost sad, before she quietly says, "I can get you home." She runs her thumb over Emma's cheek.

"Regina?" She holds the woman's gaze for a moment before she asks, "What's happening here? I mean… what is… _this_?"

Regina only shrugs and offers a lopsided grin. "I… I don't know. It might be nothing. All I know is that we probably shouldn't try this again. Things are about to get complicated between our families…"

"About to... our families? Cora is… she's been staying with you hasn't she?" Emma asks with a pained grimace. Regina does not answer which is an answer in itself. "Right… Um… well if you don't mind sending me home now we can… well we can… try to… I don't know… forget about what happened. Try being the operative word here as I don't really think I can." She says with a laugh.

Regina smiles at this and leans in to kiss Emma once again allowing the blonde to wrap her hands around her waist. She conjures up her purple smoke and when they break apart from the kiss they are in Emma's bedroom at the apartment. Emma leans up on her elbows and looks around. "Uh… I didn't think you would be coming home with me." She smiles.

"I wanted to give you a proper send off." She says quietly returning the smile. She timidly adds, "Emma… maybe you shouldn't… mention any of this to anyone."

"Mention what? That we made out in your secret lair and I was too chicken to let you have your way with me? Yeah, I'm not really looking to share that sort of incriminating information with anyone."

She nods in understanding, a low chuckle escaping her lips before she says, "Goodnight Emma."

"No wait!" Emma says loudly. "Oops." She say now in a whisper. "I mean… I just wanted to say that even if this never happens again it was really worth the thrill for me. I look forward to any future… _arguments... _with you." She says with a goofy grin.

Regina smiles warmly. "As do I Dear", She whispers before she disappears.

"_Well that makes sense I guess… most of my dreams do tend to go down in flames or up in smoke." Emma muses._

**** You know what? I'm just going to stop typing THE END after everything because I keep making myself out to be a liar. ;) **

**Honestly though I need to start thinking up a new story.**

**If this totally ruined the story I can just remove it. No big deal... Let me know. Either way I'm quite happy with the way things turned out. ****


	7. Chapter 7

**** Let's pretend here that the events of the Miller's Daughter have already taken place because I don't want to put that in this story. That is just too "angsty" and I like this story just the way it is in all its awkwardness :D**

**I didn't mean for the last chapter to be so… romantic (?) but that's okay I guess since I got some nice responses. It didn't matter now did it?**

**Since the show has taken to calling everyone by their Storybrooke names again I will probably do the same.**

**Anywho, "Anna" suggested that if I had an idea of where this story should go I should carry on… so I did. :) ****

**Chapter 7**

It has been almost a month now since Cora has been killed and all the while Regina has been battling many demons. Waiting for Snow to fall or kill her now was one of said "demons". Patience was not a virtue Regina held in high regards and so her revenge in this case would be agonizingly slow.

Visiting her mother's grave had become a weekly thing and because Henry was spending more and more time with his birth father Neal, Gold's son, loneliness was her only friend these days.

As her mind wanders she makes her way beneath the family crypt. Boxes and boxes of hearts remained in the vault. Some of the boxes were still on the ground where her "regal foe" had left them when searching out her Cora's heart to end her life.

Regina walks on to the room and when she walked in through the mirrored door she nearly tripped over a black jacket, Emma's black jacket, the jacket she had left behind when they had been alone here together in what turned out to be quite the thrilling evening.

It had been rather bold of the blonde to search her out that evening and though Emma said it had only been an accident she knew what it took to make magic work.

Rumplestiltskin had always said that Magic was something that you felt so it only sufficed to say that because Emma was so sure of what she felt for Regina she was lead straight to her and _THAT_ was a scary thought.

She was reluctant to agree with what Emma had concluded that evening. She did enjoy their banter. She did enjoy their shared anger, the fire that drove them in to action. It was exciting. It was energizing and truth be told that was all Regina ever really desired, someone, anyone to present a challenge to her while living in this mundane mortal world but the fact that it was the daughter of her nemesis was just the icing on the cake.

There were so many twisted ways that Regina could get back at Storybrooke's Mary Margaret and trying to take advantage of Emma would be a rather _pleasant_ way of achieving that. Well… more pleasant for Regina than anyone else.

… and there it is again, that wonderfully wicked smile forming on those ruby red lips at the thought of the chance to take advantage of Emma. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" Regina says aloud to herself as she snaps back to reality. "Of all the people of the different worlds I have seen, all the characters in this ridiculous town, of all the people in this mortal world… I smile at the thought of… Emma?" She says this rather disgusted with herself.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror, brows arched, clearly angry with herself here. "Get a hold of yourself! You were once an ever regal Queen. Clearly you made it a habit of taking whatever or whomever you so desired. It was an insatiable need to overpower people and have them grovel at my feet… not smile at the thought of them."

Why then when she had Emma in her clutches that fateful evening, in this underground lair no less, did she let her off so easy? Why did she care that Emma was nervous about being with her? She had taken plenty of people against their will and never once considered how they felt. "Pathetic…" She mutters to herself in the mirror once more. "I was pathetically vulnerable then. She… she caught me off guard. That was all…" She tries to convince herself, "She caught me in a… a good mood. Any other time I would have… I would have… What would I have done? I mean clearly I've had plenty of chances to try and take advantage of her but I guess I didn't anticipate how thrilling it would be to have someone to go up against. I mean the curse left everyone who ever had any fight in them without a need to fight me and then in waltzes Emma and I feel alive again. I felt myself again. I had a reason to fight, a reason to argue. She walked back into my sons life and she became a threat but when did it turn in to… in to… in to what?"

Regina takes a moment to saunter around the room because the Evil Queen does not pace mindlessly in thought, she saunters in deep contemplation. "I started to find reasons to instigate a fight. I started plotting and manipulating people to get her to confront me and then… well then I'd find myself enthralled by the way she managed to face me without fear. She was relentless. She would not back down no matter the consequence and just when I thought I had her she'd out maneuver me and I had to work up a whole new plan. It was the very thrill of the chase." She says with a wicked grin on her face.

Regina smacks her forehead, "The thrill of the chase and I had her. I had her right here in this room and I took her home. What the hell? Since when does the Evil Queen give in to someone else's weaknesses?"

Was she even the _"Evil"_ Queen anymore? She had given Snow a free pass hoping that the blackness of her heart will overpower her goodness. She let Henry talk her out of so many situations. When had she lost her Evilness? "This will not do. I know what I want. I just need to take it. That is how things get done. That is where power comes from. I'll be damned if I am going to let myself slip again!" She shouts at her reflection in the mirror.

She takes a look around the room and remembers something. When she walked in… that coat… "_Where is it?"_ She takes a turnabout and meets her own reflection in the mirror once more. Somehow she managed to pick up that stupid jacket from the floor of the room and slip it on without even realizing it.

She stares for a moment taking the time to appreciate her figure in the coat. She ties the belt around her and tucks her hands in to the pockets. She then reaches up and pulls at the collar so that it fits snuggly around her neck. The collar triggers the memory of how she pinned the woman up against the brick wall of this room to initiate yet another passionate kiss. She remembers the blonde so carelessly taking the jacket off before she allowed Regina to lead her away to the bed. "Surely she knew my intensions. Surely she knew the direction things might eventually lead… and yet she was as meek as a kitten once I had her in that bed. She's… she's toying with me!" Regina growls at this. "I cannot believe... I fell for that! That is my game!" She disappears only to reappear in the bedroom of a still sleeping Emma.

She walks over to the bed to look down at the sleeping woman, so ungraceful. Those unruly golden locks sprawled over the pillow. _Her face calm and serene... those lips..._ Regina muses as she is now sitting on the edge of the bed. She reaches out to caress the cheek of the sleeping woman running her thumb over those lips and then those eyes pop open. The face expresses utter shock and the words that spill forth from those lips do much of the same. "Regina!? What the hell? Why do you always... do that!?" She puts a hand to her chest to try and calm herself. "What are you doing here? Is that my..." She tilts her head in question. "Are you wearing my..." Emma doesn't get the chance to finish her question as Regina bends down and quickly kisses her.

Regina is now using the weight of her body to keep the blonde pinned down but she's rather upset at how she is not struggling beneath her. She had intended to startle Emma and then take advantage of her. The element of surprise would help her to gain the upper hand here or so she thought.

"Emma!?" They hear from the bottom of the stairs followed by the progressively loud steps up that stairwell.

Emma presses her hands flat up against Regina's shoulders to push her off. "Henry!" She whispers.

Regina who is just as panicked is too caught off guard to react accordingly so Emma shoves her off the opposite side of the bed and she falls to the floor with a good solid thud. "Ow."

"Hey Emma... are you going to get up anytime in this century?" Henry asks as he makes his way to the bed only to hop on and tackle her.

"Woah kid... calm down. I can only take so much excitement in one morning." She says as she grabs his wrists to hold him chancing a quick glance to the edge of the bed.

David comes up the stairs. "Emma? Is everything okay up here? I thought I heard a thud."

"What? Yeah everything is fine I just... I dropped someone...uh..." She shakes her head quickly. "I mean something... off the edge of the bed." Emma says trying to contain her anxiousness.

"I'll get it." Henry says quickly breaking out of Emma's hold leaving her to cringe in a moments panic.

He leans over the edge of the bed noting with curiosity that there is a faint glow of purple smoke near the floor. "Did you drop something magical off the bed?" Henry asks confused as he leans up and looks back over his shoulder at Emma.

She laughs nervously, "Uh no... I uh... hey I need to get dressed." She changes the subject quickly. "Could you guys give me a little... a little privacy? I'll be down in a minute and we can... have breakfast." She offers hurriedly.

"You missed breakfast Em. It's just past noon." David offers while he gives a curious look about the room.

"Right, we'll have lunch then." She says with what she hopes looks like a sincere smile as she gets up to usher the two of them out of the room. She shuts the door behind them and leans against it.

"Oh my God! What just happened?!" She whispers loudly to herself looking back to the spot on the floor next to the bed, and she really can't help the chuckle that escapes her. "I threw the Evil Queen off of my bed."

**** Yup, I cannot deny that this is still a fun story. I like that I get the chance to laugh while I write it. It puts me in a good mood.**

**A guest reader wrote that Love from readers is like crack so I guess I have something to own up to. I've been in denial too long… apparently I am a crackhead. :)**

**I'll do my best to share new thoughts as they pop up in my mind. Until then... Thanks for the reads, reviews, and follows. ****


	8. Chapter 8

**** Uh oh, I think I have some bad news... After all the funny dialogue in this chapter it gets a little "dramatic". I couldn't help it though. We all know Regina is a little broken so she's bound to get a little DRAMATIC at times.**

**It might not be such a bad thing but I guess we shall see. ****

**Chapter 8**

When Emma finally does come downstairs for lunch she says her good mornings and when she only gets two out of the three responses she meets eyes with a glaring Mary Margaret. "What did I do now?" She asks but it is not the woman who replies.

"Well, I noticed how strange you were acting... and had a little chat with Mary Margaret here." David offers somewhat reluctantly as he hands Emma an empty plate.

"What are you guys talking about?" Henry asks. "Is it because I told Grams about the purple smoke on the floor?"

Emma sighs at this and then growls, annoyed with the fact that her son has now added fuel to the flame that spurs on those angry mother glares. "That was nothing."

"Nothing?" Mary Margaret huffs. "Emma..." She draws out her name in that "Mother" tone.

"Oh no. Don't start!" Emma bites back. "I just woke up. I'm hungry. I just want to eat some lunch." Emma says firmly.

"What are you guys so upset about?" Henry asks.

"Nothing." Emma says.

"No! You said you wouldn't lie to me anymore remember? So tell me." The boy presses.

"Yeah Emma..." Mary Margaret is quick to add in a very mocking tone. "Tell him."

"Tell him what? I don't even know what happened okay? When I know what is happening I will tell you what is happening but right now I just want to eat my lunch. Okay? God! Why does everyone have to be all up in arms over a little purple smoke?" Emma says finally grabbing a sandwich off of the trey David holds out in front of her.

"... because the last time there was purple smoke in your room you were..." David stops when Emma shoots him a glare much like the one Mary Margaret is still throwing her way. He clears his throat, "Never... mind."

Regina did not disappear very far. In the chaos of Henry rushing into Emma's bedroom she managed to send herself just outside of the apartment. "I cannot believe I did that." It was completely careless of her to think she could send herself to that apartment where the whole "Charming Family" would most definitely be and not get discovered. She really did not have her head in the game here.

There she continues to stand until she decides to walk on to Granny's diner. She needed some coffee and a walk wouldn't hurt. Most people did tend to give her the space she wanted and because her magic was back no one ever came out and really threatened her. That made it rather easy for her to navigate the town without reason to worry or care how the citizens of this town would perceive her.

She spends quite some time just sitting in a corner table near the window watching people come and go. Things just did not go as she had planned back there. She went in mindlessly. The only thing she managed to do was wake the woman up to tenderly kiss her. "How daft…" She mutters. Though she had been pretty sure her mindset and determination had got her to the apartment she lost sight of any plan she might have had the moment she laid eyes on the sleeping blonde.

Clearly she was still suffering over the loss of her mother. That had to be why she failed today. She simply needed a little more time to grieve and heal before she can manage to harass or terrorize Emma. She gets up to walk over to the counter to pay her tab so she does not see Emma pass by the front of the diner on her way home after just having walked Henry to have a visit with Neil.

Regina steps out of the diner and simply takes in the fresh air. It is a lovely day for walking so rather than send herself home with magic she opts for a nice long walk home. The fact that she has a lot of things running through her mind also contributes to the length of that walk.

Mary Margaret is standing on the porch of the apartment building taking in some fresh air of her own. She sees Regina walking down the sidewalk and decides to follow her.

Emma had managed to be in her bedroom and with ever perfect timing also saw Regina walk by. She decided she needed some clarification from the woman so she would head on to her house. She hurries downstairs and grabs her keys. She takes a moment to look around the apartment. "Mary Margaret… you here?" She calls out and when she does not get a reply she calls out instead, "David?" Still no one answers. "Okay, they must have gone out." She says to herself as she heads out the door.

She drives the long way out to Regina's mansion knowing that the walk might take her a while. When she manages to turn the corner she sees Regina walking toward her home and Mary Margaret following some distance behind her. "Crap." She mutters before driving in the opposite direction to the park down the street. Having parked her car at that park she runs back to Regina's home taking care not to be seen by either of the two women who might be there now.

As Regina goes to open her front door she hears someone from behind call to her, "Regina!" She shuts her eyes and snarls knowing instantly who it is. She turns slowly trying to think of something clever to say. "To what do I owe the pleasure Dear?"

"Cut the crap Regina. Where is she?" Mary Margaret asks as she stands with her hands on her hips trying to appear menacing.

"I'm sorry, who are you referring to?" Regina asks genuinely confused.

"Emma. Where is she?" The petite woman asks.

"You're her Mother. I do not keep tabs on that woman." Regina says with a furrowed brow and irritation in her voice.

"Tabs no… but apparently you keep her clothes." She says as she gestures at the black coat Regina is still donning. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to… and if I _were_ doing anything with her it wouldn't be any of your business now would it?" Regina says with nothing but venom in her voice. "Now… I might have put your heart back in its place but don't think for one second that I will not end you here and now if you continue to plague me with unwarranted questions."

"Regina if you harm her in any way I will…"

"You'll what? Kill me? Please! You had to trick me into killing my own Mother for you. You don't have the nerve to do anything for yourself. Are you going to recruit Henry to end me then?" She chuckles proudly. "If you are quite finished making your empty threats I suggest that you leave my property… for your own sake." At this Regina enters her home and turns to shut the door behind her.

"Miss me?" She hears from behind her which only causes her to cry out in horror. Emma muffles a laugh with a hand over her mouth. "It's no wonder you're always doing that to me. It's kind of fun scaring the crap out of people."

Regina puts a hand to her chest but is too dignified a lady to take the time to regain her composure so she puts on her Evil Queen mask rather quickly. Voice still shaky she manages to ask, "Miss… Emma… What are you doing here? How did you get in to my home?"

"Magic of course..." She wasn't about to explain how trying to "feel" the magic caused her to first appear in Regina's kitchen. She only had one sandwich for lunch after all. "… and I came to get some answers."

"Oh, not you too. Your mother was just outside. I am not in the mood for anymore interrogation today." Regina says as she tries to brush past the woman and head up the stairs in to the foyer.

"I know she was outside that's why I snuck in. What did she ask you?" Emma asks curiously.

Regina sighs more in exhaustion than annoyance. "What are you doing here Emma?" There is a tone of defeat in the woman's voice.

"You seem to be calling me by my first name a lot lately. I'm sensing a change in you. You're getting soft... I don't like it." She says with a smug grin.

"So you came to mock me as well. My my, your Mother must be proud. What is it that you want exactly?"

"Why did you come over to see me today? Not that I minded waking up so late in the day to receive a rather nice kiss but I just don't understand why it happened. I haven't seen you since… well since…"

"Since your mother tricked me into killing mine? Yes… well… forgive me. I did not think anyone would miss me so I was trying to keep myself out of trouble for Henry's sake. How is he by the way?" Regina asks trying to change the subject.

"He's great. He's visiting his… well… Neal." Emma says not sure what title to give the man.

"Ah, yes his father. Rumpel's boy." Regina offers with a sad expression. "How does it feel then to have someone show up and rip him away from you?"

"Regina…" Emma says slowly. "I never ripped him away from you okay? Don't be like that."

"Well he's not with me now is he? Ripped, coaxed, tricked, or manipulated… the point is he isn't here with me." She says sadly and she can't help the tear that falls from one eye. She doesn't make a move to wipe it away afraid it will draw more attention.

"Regina…" Emma says quietly for fear of the woman's reaction. She tentatively reaches a hand out to the woman's arm only to have her jerk away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone! I do not need your pity!" Her shoulders slump forward before she adds in a whisper, "Just go…"

Emma stands there a few minutes longer and notices her coat on the woman. "That _IS_ my jacket isn't it?" She meets eyes with the woman. "Why are you wearing it?"

Regina's eyes widen. She had no clue why she had put it on at all. "Perhaps it is because I am cold and heartless!" She manages to spit out as she starts to rip the coat off of her body quite ferociously. "Here is your stupid coat! I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal of it. Take it! Get out!" She hollers almost in agony and she shoves the jacket into Emma's chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go…" She says as she places a hand over the one Regina still has grasping the jacket. Regina stares at that hand atop hers. "... but eventually we will have to talk about all of this. I can understand you're lonely. I know it has to be hard on you but I do not pity you. I'm surprised that you've managed to keep it together for as long as you have." Emma says with nothing but sincerity hoping her words will make sense and not spur on more anger. She sees herself out of the house leaving Regina standing agape in the foyer.

**** Nooooooo… the drama! I cannot believe I let it end with drama! I don't like it. Not in this story.**

**Oh well. There is still a chance for me to turn it all around… I guess… Something to work on then huh?**

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, and follows :) ****


	9. Chapter 9

**** You guys are so funny! I'm talking about some of your reviews. I love hearing from you all and I'm very glad that you all seem to be enjoying this story. Always nice to hear that sort of thing. It's really all anyone can hope for when you go to update. :) ****

**Chapter 9**

Emma eventually made her way back to the apartment. She walks in to the living room to find Mary Margaret and Henry sitting down at the kitchen table with Hot Cocoa in hand.

"Hey Henry… when did you get back?" She asks as she slings the jacket over the chair next to him.

"I walked him home. We just got back. Where were you?" Mary Margaret asks eyeing the jacket.

Emma notes the attempt at subtlety and follows the woman's gaze to the jacket on the chair. "Where were _YOU_?" She offers instead as a reply.

"So you just went to get your jacket back then?" Mary Margaret asks in a bitter tone.

"Apparently everyone was making a big deal of it." Emma retorts just as bitterly.

"Okay. _NOW_ what are you talking about?" Henry asks interrupting the dueling words and stares.

Mary Margaret smirks and Emma sighs. "Nothing."

"I want to know what's going on Emma! If you're not going to tell me I'll just ask Grams here..." He starts to say and this only turns Mary Margaret's grin into a full-fledged smile.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you but we're not talking _here_." She says meeting eyes with the brunette. "Get your coat. We're driving to the park!" She says as she glares at her mother who only rolls her eyes.

So she purposely drove to the park down on Mifflin Street where she had parked her car earlier. They got out and sat on a park bench just near the parking spaces. Henry of course was the first to speak, "Okay, tell me what's going on."

"Okay... How much do you really want to know, because honestly some of it just makes me uncomfortable, and I don't know how much I can get through? I can give you the condensed version and we can go from there..." She offers as she waits for him to respond.

"Fine, let's start with the condensed version." Henry says as he sits up straighter on the bench and gives her a very serious look.

"Okay. Well... for one... I managed to see your mother. She's... well she's really lonely or at least I think she is because she's been acting really... strange." Henry now gives her an un-amused look so she continues. "Henry... she's lost a lot. She lost her Mother. She lost the love of her life _again_... and she feels like she has lost you. She was your mother for most of your life. I think she needs to see you or at least have you say hello once in a while. How about it? She's just down the street. You can go over there now and just say hello." Emma asks in earnest.

Henry looks out into the distance where the woods meet the field in the park. He takes a moment to consider this and finally turns to meet Emma's expectant gaze. "How about we make a deal? If I do this, I go see my mom and just say hello to her, when I get back you tell me as much as you can of what is going on without things getting too uncomfortable for you. Okay?"

_What a little manipulator he is._ _Well he was raised by the Evil Queen after all._ "Alright, fine it's a deal. You go on and I'll wait here."

The boy reluctantly gets up from the bench and makes his way down the street dragging his feet almost the whole way. He knocks quietly on the door hoping that the woman will not hear her and he can just leave without having to do this but she hears him well enough and is very quick to answer the door.

"Henry? Henry... what are you doing here?" She asks as she tries to contain her excitement and not rush to gather him in to her arms.

"I just came over... to say hello." He offers with a timid smile.

Regina's smile grows brighter at hearing this. She opens the door a little wider and gestures with her hand, "Do you want to come in?"

"No. I was sitting at the park with Emma. I just came over to say hello and see how you were." Henry offers politely.

"Oh... so she's waiting for you then?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, we just came out here to talk for a bit. I was with my Dad earlier today so..." He does not finish his sentence. "Do you want to come back with me? For a walk I mean?" He asks.

"Oh... I don't think..." She starts to say.

"Alright..." He nods. "Well... I'll just head back then." He offers before turning to leave.

"Henry?" She rushes to say before a smile spreads across her face once more. "I'll... get my coat." He only nods again and smiles politely.

Emma sat in the park bench, arm stretched out over the back of it, and her head tipped back resting against it. She would lift her arm to check her watch every couple of seconds hoping she made the right choice to send him down the street alone but she needed to have a little faith that Regina wouldn't try anything stupid like smuggle him out of town, but she couldn't help the panic she was feeling. "It's only been twenty minutes. Calm down!" She mutters to herself.

After what seems like an eternity she finally makes out the figure of someone walking towards her and realizes with quite a bit of shock that Henry is back with the very woman he was supposed to just have a quick visit with.

As the pair approach her she offers, "Uh... Henry..." while shaking her head as if to question his motives.

"He asked me to join him for a walk." Regina offers as they both join the blonde on the bench. "I figured I could use a little more fresh air today."

Henry does not remain silent for very long as he quickly remembers the bargain he made. "Okay. Now tell me what's going on." Henry says as he turns to Emma.

Emma in turn only gives a wary glance to Regina before grimacing and looking back to the boy. "Uh... Henry I don't..."

"We had a deal Emma. You said you would tell me what is going on. So tell me already." Henry asks the irritation expressed very clearly in his tone.

Emma looks Henry in the eye noting how very intense his glare has become. She grimaces and again throws a wary glance at Regina. "Henry..."

"All I said was that there was purple smoke in your room this morning when you said you dropped something off the bed... and then David said something happened the last time there was purple smoke in your room. I want to know what that means and why Mary Margaret is upset about that. What is it that you are both keeping from me when you argue?" Henry asks.

Regina can't help but widen her eyes finally able to register what this discussion was about. She in turns sends her own wary glance to Emma. Her lips part as she lets out a gasp realizing what the boy is asking the blonde.

Emma growls. He will not relent and she might as well come clean if he's going to keep insisting. "Henry... Mary Margaret is upset with me because... well because..."

"She caught me kissing your mother Henry." Regina states rather bluntly which shocks Emma more than the boy for it is Emma who was struck with a gaping mouth and a look of surprise.

**** ha ha! I have another idea already forming! It'll be fun I think.**

**Until next time. Thanks again for all those reads, reviews, and follows. ****


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regina, who is not so sure the boy had heard her correctly, leans forward to gauge the expression on his face before looking back to the blonde and shrugging. She clears her throat before she starts to ask, "Henry? Did you..."

"Why would Grams get upset about that?" Henry asks suddenly, standing and turning to look down at both woman as he very seriously insists, "There has to be more to this story than that."

Emma does not recover right away but she does manage to shut her fly trap of a mouth before she speaks, "You're... You're right Henry. The thing is... When we got back from Manhattan your grandparents and I were looking for your Mom at the Harbor. They wanted to talk to her and we were sort of just wandering around aimlessly until I ran in to her. We had an argument... then that's when... well..." She pauses unable to add the last part.

"That's when she saw me kiss your Mother." Regina finishes searching the boys face for any indication of stress or confusion at the recounting of this story but there is no sign of either of those things.

"Yeah..." he starts to say thoughtfully, "... but a kiss shouldn't have her as upset as she has been with Emma." Henry says as he turns about to think things through.

The two women share concerned looks with each other as they quietly wait for him to say anything further. He takes a few steps away and suddenly turns back to face them. "Show me." He says with a firm nod of his head.

Again Emma's jaw drops open and her eyes grow impossibly wider. Regina's face mirrors much of the same response but she manages to speak up. "What?" She says in an uncomfortable laugh.

"I don't understand why Mary Margaret was so upset. It must have to do with the way you kissed Emma. So show me." He insists.

Regina looks over at Emma who still sits with her mouth open. "Henry..." She shakes her head frantically, "I don't think that..." but she does not finish her sentence.

The boy crosses his arms over his chest in a challenging stance. At this she furrows her brow a little annoyed by this familiar show of defiance. She turns to the blonde. "That is… _your…_ son." Emma only nervously huffs out a laugh as a response.

"Show me or don't... either way someone is going to answer me. Like I told Emma earlier... I can just get Grams to give me her side of this story." He says in that challenging undertone.

It is now Emma who appears annoyed. "No... That is definitely _your_ son right there." She says pointing at the boy for emphasis.

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde then turns her attention back to the boy. "Henry. You can't just ask me to kiss her. I didn't even mean to in the first place." She offers as an excuse.

"Really?" Emma scoffs. "You sure didn't give off that impression back at the harbor." She says as she turns to meet eyes with the brunette.

Regina scowls and lets out a disgusted gasp. "I assure you at the time _that_ was the furthest thought from my mind."

"Oh that's right and… uh… who started that confrontation? I forget. Oh wait a minute... I remember now. You did." Emma says rather sarcastically.

"You instigated it! I just wanted to see Henry and you were avoiding my question as to where he was. For all I knew he could have been kidnapped by Rumpel while you were off gallivanting in New York!" Regina says forcefully as she stands up to look down at the blonde.

"Oh..." Emma says in a growl shaking her head. "You know Regina? You are a real piece of work. I had the common sense to take him away from a town that was harboring a deranged witch and her unhinged daughter!" Emma says as she stands up to accept the now verbal challenge, while stepping up in to the woman's personal space.

"Don't… push… me... You have no idea what I am capable of." Regina growls as she stabs a finger in to the blonde's chest.

"Oh believe me... I know." Emma bites back with a defiant raise of her chin and in one swift motion Regina grabs the blonde forcefully by the neck and pulls her in to a searing kiss. The blonde fumbles but eventually wraps her arms around the other woman to pull her closer.

Another kiss in the heat of the moment only to be interrupted by the very same distraught voice they had heard all those months ago in that harbor alley. "Oh my God... Not again..."

Both women pull away from each other to find Mary Margaret standing on the sidewalk behind the bench. This time though neither Emma nor Regina is the least bit panicked. Regina leaves the scene the way she does best but not before she sends a rather satisfied smirk in Mary Margaret's direction. Then with a quick gesture of her arms she is gone up in smoke.

"Oh... purple smoke… I get it now." Henry says nodding in understanding behind Emma who is still facing her mother receiving another one of those _mother death glares_.

"Damn that woman! I am so sick of getting left behind to deal with the aftermath on my own." Emma mutters as she turns around to meet eyes with her son.

"I'm guessing this is how it happened the first time?" Henry asks her with a chuckle.

"Yeah kid pretty much." She says with a shrug followed by a chuckle of her own. "I think your Grandmother here is going to need some time to cool off. Let's go to Granny's for ice cream or something." She says with a playful grimace out of said Grandmother's line of view which garners another chuckle from the boy.

They pass up Mary Margaret to get in the car and drive away. "What in the hell?!" Mary Margaret shouts before stomping away.

**** ha ha! Thanks again for all the reads, reviews, and follows. I love hearing what you all thought! :) ****


	11. Chapter 11

**** I like working on more than one story at a time because the reviews are so varied. In this story people are giving off this idea... "YEAH! Regina the Evil Queen! Get it girl!". In another story people are like... "No don't let Regina beat Snow, she's Evil! Evil loses!".**

**Me, I'm just thinking... "Love her, hate her, either way she's getting a lot of attention these days. " Ha Ha, but this story is still more fun than the others. I mean look at how long it is already. That's been totally influenced by reader reviews. :)**

**I know, I know... "For the love of Fiction shut up already!"**

**On to the story. :)****

**Chapter 11**

Emma comes back to the corner booth with two chocolate sundaes, one for her and one for Henry. She sits down across from the boy and watches him carefully, wanting so badly to ask him, "Henry? Why weren't you bothered by the fact that your mother kissed me?"

Henry, completely oblivious to the anxiousness in her question, simply says, "I've seen my Mom kiss a lady before." He says this looking at his Sundae that is so covered in toppings it takes much of his focus to navigate.

"What!?" Emma asks in a very loud whisper, not wanting to call attention to herself, but that does not stop a couple of curious eyes from glancing her way at the sudden sound.

He shrugs still not looking up. "It wasn't the same way she kissed you but she kissed her." Henry says before putting a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"What lady? Was this like her… her girlfriend?" She's has so many questions to ask the boy but she can't manage to form the rest just yet.

"I can't remember her name and I don't think she was my mom's… girlfriend." He says furrowing his brow trying to wrap his head around that question.

"Ah… shoot." Emma had been so focused on her interrogation of Henry she is reminded that she had her own sundae when it starts to drip from the cup to her hand.

"Emma? Are you okay? You're acting really weird." Henry asks throwing a bunch of napkins directly at her.

She laughs at him, "Thanks for that… and yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… confused." She says while shaking her head quickly trying to reassure him.

"Why did you think that lady was my Mom's girlfriend?" Henry asks narrowing his eyes at her. "She's never had a girlfriend. Not even a boyfriend."

"I don't know why I asked you that. I'm… I'm sorry." She says stuttering, clearly embarrassed at how she is overreacting and the boy seems to be just fine. "I guess I just…" She sighs. "Henry… your mom…" She doesn't know what to say anymore and really just wants to take the last ten minutes of their life back. "You finished yet? We should really get back home." The boy nods and wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "You should have saved a napkin for yourself instead of throwing them all at me." She laughs as they make their way to the car to head home.

Dinner was not as quiet as Emma would have hoped. There were a couple of tense moments when Henry could not keep his thoughts at bay and simply blurted out questions to Mary Margaret which only made things all that more unbearable for Emma.

"So are you upset that my mom is fighting with Emma or are you more upset that she kissed her?" He asked just as everyone was clearing the table.

"Alright kid, I think you've asked enough questions this evening. Give Mary Margaret a break..." She says as she grabs him by the shoulders to point him to the direction of the stairs. "You're killin' me son." She grumbles to him. "Go on up and get ready for bed."

He only smiles at her grumbling and calls out over his shoulder on his way up, "Goodnight Gramps! Goodnight Grams!"

"Goodnight buddy." David calls after him and looks back over at the ladies of the house. "I'm gonna hit the shower... don't make me come back out here to break up any arguments." He says eyeing them.

Emma only smiles at him and shakes her head. "I have nothing to argue about. I'll be getting ready for bed too. I'm thinking of heading to the sheriff's station in the morning. I'll bet it's a mess and I just want things to get back to normal around here."

"Sounds like a good idea. Goodnight Emma." James says to her.

"Goodnight." She says to him with a smile and then she meets eyes with a very quiet Mary Margaret. She smiles brighter and offers again in a sing song voice, "Good night."

The woman does not reply and simply continues to silently glare at her daughter as she makes her way up the stairs.

Emma spent some time the next morning trying to catch up with things at the Sherriff's station. David planned to have lunch with Mary Margaret today and invited Emma but she decided she needed to stick around.

"How about you take the afternoon off? I'll come by after lunch and then you can go." He suggests.

"Uh... Okay. I am sort of tired of rescanning all these files anyway. Who knew that wraith could take down a computer database? I mean... when a wraith is out to get you they mean business." She says with a laugh.

David only chuckles. "I'll see you later Emma."

"Okay." She says with a nod and a chuckle of her own as she reaches out to stack some papers together on the corner of her desk. She turns to look over at the clock on the wall.

"Well it's nice to see you actually being productive for once." She hears from the doorway of her office.

She jerks in her chair but manages not to cry out in fear. "Regina..." She grumbles.

"I must say you are so easily frightened Dear. Some savior... it's a wonder you managed to break the curse at all." She says quite drolly.

Emma comes to a stand and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting my office and could not help but notice the logs are not up to date not to mention the fact that it was in a state of disarray. I am not surprised to find the sheriff's office in much of the same state." She says with 'tisk' and a frown.

"What!? I've been cleaning up! It's not as bad as before." Emma says making her way out of her office to take a look around. "I'm rebuilding the database. Things are not _THAT_ bad." She says quite defensively as Regina makes her way out of the office.

"Still... things need to get back to normal. If I am to keep up the charade of being the Mayor in this town I will expect my subordinates to be professional."

"Subordinate?" Emma scoffs. "Look, you can't just come in here and order me around."

"I believe I can. Do you even know the definition of a subordinate?" She says with a scowl. "Oh... I'm sorry I forgot who I was speaking to." She adds with a nod.

Emma only glares at her. "Regina... What the hell!? You can't just come in here to insult me whenever you feel like it. It's not like I go knocking on your door to tell you you're a deranged witch." Emma says moving closer to the building's entrance in an attempt to usher the woman out.

"I believe you labeled my mother as such just yesterday while you chose to describe _ME_ as unhinged, how quaint." She says with a tilt of her head and a superior grin stretched over her lips.

Emma thinks she hears people outside of the building and with an angry growl she grabs Regina by the arm to pull her in to the supply closet just near the exit. She flips on the light switch and shuts the door. "Regina! I am sick and tired of this! You're arguing with me! You're confusing the hell out of my family… Okay, mostly my Mother… and you're poofing around scaring the crap out of me all the time!"

"Actually today I did that without magic and I was still able to startle you." She says with a smirk.

"Regina!" She yells and then she feels it again, the excitement of it all, Regina baiting her on just waiting for her to snap. She sees that satisfied grin spread across those red lips and all she can think to do is lurch forward and kiss them.

This had been Regina's plan after all since they had already established once before that they enjoyed this baiting, and what's not to enjoy when recently it seems to always end about the same way.

Regina presses Emma up against the door of the supply closet feeling her run her hands down her back and over her hips. She pulls away to arch an eyebrow and ask, "What is it with you and closets? Waiting to come out of one Dear?" She says with a arch of an eyebrow.

"Funny... I've been meaning to ask you the same thing." She says with a grin as she kisses the brunette once more. Then the door is suddenly pulled open from behind her and she falls back to the floor.

"Emma? I'm sorry... I was..." David looks up to meet eyes with, "Regina?" He clears his throat uncomfortably as Emma comes to a stand, dusting herself off.

"Uh... hi..." She says avoiding eye contact with him. They watch as Regina swiftly makes her way towards the exit of the building giving a suggestive wink over her shoulder as she steps out the door.

Suddenly meeting his eyes she says, "If you value your life _DO NOT_ tell Mary Margaret about any of this!" She says with an admonishing point of her finger before she hops in to a jog to follow after the brunette.

**** I think this was the hardest chapter to write because it was filling in a blank for me... because I already had an idea for the next chapters and needed a stepping stone to get there... this was it. **

**So until next time ;) Thank you for those reads, follows, and reviews! ****


	12. Chapter 12

**** I think I wrote this pretty tastefully. Most of what happens is just inferred and I did not use any foul language that I can recall. Not that it makes a difference... but I'm a total prude so I expect maybe you might just laugh at this because of how I wrote it. **

**That's okay because it has always been a comedy at heart. ;) ****

**Chapter 12**

"Quick! To the make-out lair!" Emma says with overdramatic enthusiasm as she catches up with the woman.

"You're such an adolescent." Regina says with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I could have said to _The Bat Cave_ but that's just ridiculous." Emma says with a laugh. "Stop rolling your eyes at me."

"I should never have taken you there in the first place." Regina says as they continue to walk down the sidewalk.

"Well, I don't care where we go, but you started something that you need to finish." Emma says as she follows behind the woman.

"Really Dear, I started something?" She shakes her head. "You were the one who pulled me in to that closet and felt me up. Not the other way around."

"You started it when you walked in the door being your demanding self. I can't be blamed for what you do to me when you get bossy Regina."

At that the brunette stops walking so that Emma runs in to her. She turns suddenly to face the blonde. "Bossy?"

Emma's hands go up in surrender. "Don't hurt me!" She says with a cringe but then she straightens up to add, "Come on, you know you're bossy… it's just who you are. You have a very commanding presence." Regina continues to glare at her. "You do!" Emma insists. Regina reaches out to grab a hold of her arm and send them both to that infamous lair under the crypt.

"Yes!" Emma says rather excitedly. "The make-out lair!" She laughs but again Regina just rolls her eyes. "If you don't like what I have to say I can just leave." She suggests.

"You wouldn't… not when, as you say, I have something to finish." She says in an ever sultry voice as she steps forward in to the blonde's personal space peeling off her own jacket and throwing it on to a chair nearby.

Emma only smiles and the smirk on Regina's face grows quite menacing as she moves around the blonde to remove her jacket for her and throw it on top of hers. She comes up from behind to wrap her arms around Emma's waist to pull her close enough to whisper in her ear, "This time… you are not leaving here until I get what I want from you. Do you understand me?" She asks through her teeth as she kisses Emma just under her ear.

"Yeah…" Emma stutters her reply. "I… I totally and completely… understand." She says as she shuts her eyes overwhelmed by how suddenly steamy things have gotten in only a matter of minutes.

Regina then walks back around her and kisses her tentatively, almost teasingly. It's a completely innocent kiss, just something to entice the blonde as she is used to taking the lead in these types of situations. She pulls away and whispers to the blonde, "We'll take things as slow as you want Emma… but don't think that I will remain this patient for long." She says as she suddenly pulls the woman close having strategically tucked her fingers in to the belt loops of her pants. A sudden intake of breath is a clear indication that Emma is completely enthusiastic about this sudden move.

Regina then reaches up to draw Emma in for a more sensual kiss. She feels Emma wrap her hands around her waist and smiles against her lips, happy that she is able to lure her in so easily. She cannot help the kind of person she has become over the years. The Evil Queen does have that need to be in charge after all.

She pulls away and takes Emma by the hand leading her over to the very bed they had spent that evening on. She holds Emma's gaze in an attempt to ask without words what she wants. Emma only sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Regina by the hand towards her. She slips off her heels before she straddles the blonde's lap. They kiss once more before Regina pulls back to unbutton her own blouse.

Emma watches her hands and when she goes to un-tuck the blouse from her fitted skirt Emma stops her by pushing her hands away. She instead pulls out the shirt kissing Regina's shoulder as she helps her to disrobe. She slowly kisses her way to Regina's neck but again the need to be in charge takes over and Regina pushes Emma to lie back down on the bed.

She kisses her once more slipping her hand under Emma's sweater, desperate to touch the skin underneath. Emma gets bold and rolls them both so that she is on top. She nips and licks at Regina's collar bone and moves to stand up so that she can run her hands down Regina's thighs with every intension of removing the stockings from those legs. Realizing this Regina lifts herself up to oblige.

The stockings now removed and thrown to the floor Regina sits up on her knees closer to the edge of the bed where Emma stands. She reaches out to Emma to get her to stand closer and proceeds to relieve the blonde of her sweater lifting it up and off of her. She takes a moment to look the blonde over, reaching out to run her hands over her arms, loving the feel of her skin. She flashes a menacing grin at the blonde before pulling her close and dropping them both back on to the bed making sure to roll so that she has the blonde pinned underneath her on the bed.

Both are breathing heavily but neither says a word. Regina leans up to gauge the blonde's expression. She suddenly feels a little self-conscious but when the blonde only looks up at her through hooded lashes paired with parted lips she gains back that confidence and is ready to move things along. She moves to kiss Emma once again, running a hand down her shoulder first, moving to brush subtly against her breast which only causes Emma to gasp. She smiles at this, happy to elicit such a reaction.

She continues her assault on those lips and moves to unbutton Emma's jeans, unzipping them just as easily with one hand. Slowly she snakes that hand down the front of the woman's pants. She feels Emma arch her body and feels rather than hears her moan through the kisses she steals. She breaks away from her lips to breath in her ear reveling in the way the blonde responds to her touch, panting, desperately trying not to cry out. Regina smiles and kisses her cheek before moving back to whisper in her ear, "No need to keep quiet Dear… no one will hear us out here."

Emma only gasps and it comes out in somewhat of a laugh. "Regina…" She whispers with a smile at the teasing.

"It's okay to tell me… tell me how it feels…" She urges the blonde as she starts to nip at her neck.

Emma hums and manages to say between gasps, "Good… it feels good."

Regina kisses her again but loves teasing the blonde, "You should be taking notes… your first time with a woman and all." She suggests provocatively.

"Regina…" Emma stutters quite breathlessly. "Just don't… don't stop."

"Oh, I'm just getting started Dear." Regina purrs in her ear.

**** … because it wasn't even ****_THAT_**** exciting :) I'll catch up with you all later, I have another fic to update this evening ;) ****


	13. Chapter 13

****Well maybe I am a little Evil. Thanks for the compliment. ha ha! ;) Here is another chapter ****

**Chapter 13**

Emma wakes up and stretches slightly. She feels a hand wrapped securely around her waist and feels a warm body pressed up behind hers. She looks over her shoulder to find Regina fast asleep and to her surprise, looking quite content to be spooning in bed. "_Who knew the Evil Queen liked to cuddle in her sleep?" _Emma thinks as she does her best to suppress a chuckle. Rather than wake the woman she decides to savor the warmth and turns away to fall back asleep.

Sometime later it is Regina who awakens. She inhales deeply noting the perfume of the woman she had wrapped up in her arms. She can't help but smile, feeling rather content with the way the evening played out. She had managed to be completely in charge but it wasn't in that Evil Queen commanding way. Instead she was just Regina, or as Emma put it, Regina being bossy. She couldn't help that she knew what she wanted and how to get it. It was just the kind of person she had been brought up to be.

She sits up to look down at the woman and again she can't help but smile. She bends down to place a small kiss on those lips and when she pulls away sees that the woman is already awake.

"Hey…" Emma whispers as she rolls over to face the woman properly.

"Hi." Regina whispers back as she tentatively reaches out to touch a hand the blonde's cheek.

Emma inhales deeply and exhales loudly before she opens her eyes a little wider trying to ward the sleep from them. "Do you know what time it is?" She asks quietly.

"Just past four in the morning… you can sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Regina offers quietly.

"No. I just wondered what time it was. There aren't any windows here so I couldn't tell if I was tired because it was early or tired because of…" She smiles shyly "… because of what we were doing here all evening."

Regina only smirks before she bends down once more to kiss the blonde tenderly. She pulls away but scoots in closer so that their hips are touching. "Are you hungry?"

"No… not yet anyway…" Emma whispers and she shuts her eyes as Regina runs her thumb over her cheek. "You know? You were uh… you were spooning me in my sleep." Emma says with a chuckle.

"Surprising... I know." She says with a chuckle of her own and a feigned expression of shock before she suddenly gets serious. "Emma… I'm…" She shakes her head not sure if she should speak her mind.

"What?" Emma hurries to ask as she starts to feel a little panicked at the serious tone the woman is suddenly using.

"No, it's just that… I'm surprised you… well that you're still here." Regina says moving her hand to Emma's bare shoulder.

Emma grabs a hold of this hand and presses it to her heart before looking up in to those troubled eyes. "Well I'm a little surprised by that too... but then again I've never spent the night with a woman before so this is just a whole lifetimes worth of surprises for everybody." She says as she laughs a little louder than before.

Regina smiles at this and moves to lie back down beside the blonde. Emma only takes this as an invitation to be close and sidles up to the woman to rest her head on her shoulder laying her hand across the woman's middle.

Regina starts running her hand through that blonde hair when she quietly asks, "I didn't hurt you or… scare you last night did I?"

Sensing the worry in the woman's voice she leans up to look down in to her eyes. "No Regina, you didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to do." She says with a cringe but quickly grins. "That sounded a little dirty huh?" She smiles and when the woman returns that smile she adds, "I mean I wasn't really worrying about any of that. I just…" She stops to think exactly of what to say without sounding too trivial. "I guess I just really wanted to be with you so I was only thinking about how good everything felt. I don't think you hurt me and if you did… well it's obvious that much like our fighting I didn't mind it." She smiles a little brighter now before she lays back down and once again rests her head on Regina's shoulder. "You know… eventually you're going to have to explain to me where this... _experience_ you have comes from."

"I am not one to kiss and tell Dear." Regina says quite smugly.

"No you just assault me in public and leave me to _tell_ for you, you and your damn purple smoke exits."

Regina laughs but tucks a finger under Emma's chin to look her in the eye, "What my imperiousness does for you your passion does for me… the outcome cannot be helped and unless you want me to do more than kiss you in public I will always leave that theatrically." She says with a smirk and then captures the woman's lips to shut her up but that is a failed attempt as the blonde pulls away to retort.

"Yeah, we'll save the rest of the assault for the make-out lair here." Emma says with a bounce of her eyebrows for effect eliciting another eye roll from the brunette. "What is this place anyway? Can you at least tell me that?"

Regina sighs but relents, "It's… well we're under my family crypt."

"What?!" Emma asks sitting up quickly. "Oh my God! The crypt... at the cemetery?" Her voice growing a pitch higher with every word she utters.

"Would you calm down? It's not like we were going to wake anyone out here." She says as she too sits up to try and console the blonde.

"Funny... that's just... great." Emma says facetiously. She takes a moment to look around the room. "So what's with all these costumes? Is this like your... wait a minute... this _IS_ the make-out lair isn't it?" She says aghast.

Regina just gives her an un-amused glare, "It is _NOT_ a make-out lair. Will you quit calling it that?"

"Well it's definitely not the bat cave... unless you prefer I call it the Love Shack... but I guess it's more of a _Dungeon _huh_?_" She says with a cheeky grin. "I mean who knows how many others you've brought down here, maybe even some less than willing participants. I bet you even brought 'What's-her-name' down here."

"What's-her-name?" Regina asks with a raise of her eyebrows quite confused.

"I don't know... you haven't told me her name yet." Emma says with an even broader grin.

Regina just shakes her head and lays her head back down on the pillow. "You're such a child." She grumbles as she shuts her eyes.

"Compared to you... yes I guess I am. How old are you now, like what, 60 give or take a cursed year?" Emma asks and then flinches when Regina's eyes pop open to reveal a death glare. "Too far?" Emma asks with a grimace. "For what it's worth you look amazing." She says with an apologetic smile as she goes to lie back down next to the woman. "Although I think this kind of makes you something of a 'Cougar' in this world..." She pauses to look out of the corner of her eye at the other woman. "Okay I'll admit the first word I was thinking was Pedophile when you called me a child not Cougar but..."

Regina suddenly sits up, takes the pillow she had been resting on, and attempts to smother the blonde.

"If this is supposed to be some sort of a turn on Regina... it's not working." Emma mumbles from under the pillow.

**** Don't worry. I don't think she will actually smother Emma… That would probably just upset you all plus I kind of need her to survive for the dialogue I have lined up. ****


	14. Chapter 14

****For the record guys I still maintain that I am totally _NOT_ a SwanQueen Shipper and that's because I do not like Emma Swan. Maybe I hate her. Maybe I'm jealous of her. Does it really matter why? Unfortunately for me she's a necessary character. Without her there would be no show right? So who cares what I think. LOL**

**So just go ahead and read this chapter because the truth is this story stopped being _FOR ME_ about nine or ten chapters back where I _tried_ to end it for the _second_ time. I can't help that you all are so... _persuasive_.**

**The reviews, however, are definitely all for me! ;) ****

**Chapter 14**

"Now what?" Emma asks as she pulls on her boot and stands to make her way across the dark room to pick up her jacket from the chair and slip it on.

"I'm not sure." Regina says with a shrug as she finishes buttoning her blouse and steps in to her heels.

Emma takes Regina's coat and walks over holding it out for her to slip in to. "Well… I'm thinking that Mary Margaret is going to be upset with me. I mean what else is new right?" She says in grumble as Regina slips her arms in to the coat. "I'm sure Henry is up or at least going to wake soon so maybe we could... have breakfast with him. I mean the both of us together… with him. Does that… sound like a good idea?" She asks with a quirky frown suddenly feeling a little insecure about her suggestion.

Regina turns to face her and seems to be thinking this offer over. "I think I would like that." She says quietly with a polite smile.

"Really?" Emma asks with such childlike enthusiasm that it's hard _not_ to see where Henry gets it from. Regina only offers a curt nod and that same polite smile. "Great." Emma says smiling brightly now. "Okay… so is there really not a normal way out of here or are you just going to poof me home to deal with my Mother?" Regina chuckles and then takes Emma by the hand and with her purple smoke sends them just outside the apartment door. "Purple smoke it is then." She says with a chuckle of her own. "Alright... I'll be back."

As she attempts to walk away she feels the hand that still clutches hers pull her to a stop. She turns to meet eyes with the woman. "I'm going in with you." Regina offers quietly before releasing her hold on the woman.

Emma does not argue and makes her way in first with Regina following a few steps behind her. She is not too surprised to see Mary Margaret standing in the kitchen. She takes a few steps forward and sees the glare she is throwing to the woman behind her. "Just calm down alright. I'm not here to argue with you." Emma says putting her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"You know... I'm not surprised that you were with her." Mary Margaret starts to say as she makes her way around the kitchen island. "Your father came home yesterday and was avoiding me and I instantly knew it had something to do with the two of you." She adds with a nod. "I don't know what is going on exactly. I'm having a hard time understanding. I mean… you just one day decided that you were suddenly set on defying me."

Emma bursts out into a hearty laugh. "Defying you… really? Look… I'm just as surprised by all of this as you are okay? I'm not trying to… defy you." She says shaking her head at how ridiculous this all sounds. "I'm not a child you know? I know… you can argue that yes I am _YOUR_ child but in the end I'm pretty sure as a grown woman I have a choice in what I do here."

"The Evil Queen doesn't deserve a happy ending, especially not with my daughter." Mary Margaret says shaking her head and eyeing Regina.

Regina scoffs at hearing the title and steps forward raising her hand in an attempt to conjure her magic but Emma reaches over to grab her forearm. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute…" She says soothingly before turning her attention back on her Mother. "We're not in the enchanted forest Mary Margaret. Nobody said anything about happy endings here. I'm just saying that whatever is happening between Regina and I… well… I doubt it's going to stop anytime soon and if you don't like that I'm sorry. We only came by here for Henry. We're going to take him to breakfast, have a little talk with him, and then we'll all get on with our lives." She looks at the woman waiting for an argument. "… and you're going to behave like the adult that you are right?"

At this Mary Margaret nods in understanding. "Well… while we're at it I'd like to add my two cents here if you please." Emma simply nods allowing her to continue. "If you expect me to be okay with all of this… I will need time. In the meantime I ask that you keep this…" She cringes as she rolls her head trying to gather her words, "… whatever this is between you private. I'm not sure everyone is going to be as understanding and I don't want anyone getting hurt here especially Henry. This means no more public displays, no more late night purple smoke visits…" She says eyeing Regina. "No more behaving like reckless teenagers. Do you understand me?" She asks in her best stern mother voice.

"Yes… but in my defense none of that was me." Emma says with a smile. She hears a low chuckle from behind her and throws a thumb over her shoulder. "Not… me." She insists with a shake of her head still smiling.

"Mom, where were you?" Henry asks as he rushes down the stairs and runs up to Emma.

"I was with your Mom. Do you want to come have breakfast with us? I think your Grandparents could use a break from you." She says with as she ruffles his hair.

"Okay." He says with a nod as he walks over to hug Regina. "Good morning Mom."

"Good morning Henry." She says as she hugs him back tightly.

"Alright… let's get going. Get your coat." Emma says as she reaches to open the door.

Henry is out first, Emma right behind him, but Regina lingers in the doorway for a moment. She gives an unimpressed glance about the apartment before she meets eyes with the annoyed brunette. With a wink and a flash of a devilish smile she whispers, "I win." Mary Margaret's brow furrows, her jaw drops, but she is simply too shocked to respond as Regina swiftly makes her exit shutting the apartment door behind her.

There is not a lack of attention on the three as they walk in to the diner together. They decide to make the torture short and sit in the booth closest to the door. Emma sat on one side of the table while Henry scooted in to sit beside Regina.

Ruby makes her way over and not so subtly eyes the three of them. "Emma, what… can I get you?" She manages to ask.

"I'll have the usual with a coffee please and whatever they want." She says gesturing to Henry and Regina. Ruby's eyes are wide as she jots down their orders. She cannot keep from staring even as she walks away to the kitchen bumping in to a few patrons along the way.

"So… what's happening?" Henry finally asks directing his question to Emma.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks confused.

"Well… you and Mom. What's going on? I mean you used to fight all the time, mostly over me, and then my mom kissed you. I just want to know what this means now. Do you Love each other?" Henry finally comes out and asks.

"Uh… I…" Emma stutters trying not to meet eyes with Regina. "I guess we just…" She says while shrugging to form a coherent thought but is soon saved as Regina cuts in.

"Henry, I think we need some time to figure out what to label this. I've been at odds with your mother since you brought her to town and now things… well they've changed and quite unexpectedly at that."

"Completely unexpectedly..." Emma adds quickly throwing a nervous glance at the brunette.

"We want to be here for you, the both of us, and with the way things have changed between us I suspect it will be on more… _amicable…_ terms." She says thoughtfully as she looks over at him.

"Okay." He says with a shrug quite satisfied with this as he stands to announce, "I'm going to the bathroom."

When he is well out of earshot Emma asks, "What is with this kid? How does he just… accept this?" She says finally meeting eyes with Regina.

"I raised him that way. I know all everyone ever thinks it that I was this cruel heartless… _witch_… but Henry means the world to me. I only ever wanted him to be respectful of others regardless of their race, religion, or lifestyle. Every question he has ever had I did my best to answer him honestly. I know… I did lie to him about being the…" She sighs and cannot help but roll her eyes, "The Evil Queen, but I always tried to set a good example for him. He's good natured. That's just Henry." She says simply with a smile.

"So… he's just accepting that even though we are both women that we could quite possibly be in a relationship or that you might even…" She stops abruptly not wanting to finish, surprised by what she was even suggesting here.

"… Love you?" Regina finishes with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows for shock value which works on the wrong person as the sudden sound of dishes crashing to the floor can be heard. They both look to the kitchen to find Ruby wide eyed and fussing with a mess as Granny stands by grumbling over her behavior.

The two of them take a moment to chuckle, appreciative of the interruption of what could have become a rather intense moment. Regina then continues with her thought. "Why should he freak out? Love is love. He knows this. He's read that dreadful storybook countless times. There are no rules in regards to love."

"Right… you're right." Emma says with a nervous grin still averting her eyes.

Sensing her discomfort with the subject Regina reaches across the table to put a hand atop the blondes in an attempt to ease her mind. "Emma I…" she starts to say.

More dishes drop to the floor. "Ruby, quit destroying my kitchen!? Mind your own business and get these orders out!" Granny yells and again the somewhat intimate moment has dissolved.

"The food still isn't here?" Henry asks with a whine as he sits back down in the booth.

"I think they might be low on dishes." Emma says with a chuckle as both she and Regina share a knowing smile and lean away from the table.

After finishing their meals the three of them make their way out of the diner. Henry walks ahead. Emma waits just outside the door holding it open for Regina. She turns to make her way after the boy but Regina takes her by the hand to stop her. "I have some things I want to take care of at home but thank you for this… for breakfast with our son." She says with a sincere smile.

"So… I guess we'll see you later then?" She asks awkwardly with a slight shrug of one shoulder.

"One way or another..." She purrs suggestively as she jerks at Emma's hand pulling her close planting an unexpected, albeit passionate kiss on her lips before she pulls away. With quite the maniacal laugh and a whimsical flourish of her hands Regina is gone up in smoke.

Emma, though stunned by this, is drawn out of the moment by the sound of Henry giggling behind her. She turns to find him muffling that giggle with one hand while pointing to the window of the diner with the other.

It was apparent now that Mary Margaret's request for _privacy_ had been disregarded for all eyes were on Emma, and everyone knows what happens in a small town.

With wide eyes of her own she meets the gaze of several of those patrons who had watched the very public display through that window. Not everyone manages to look away but Emma does not linger long enough to dismiss their stares. "Damn that woman and her purple smoke!" She grumbles as she ushers Henry along with her on their way home.

**** I didn't say THE END but I don't really have anything else to add here folks. It might just get boring or repetitive and I truly hate to ruin it now.**

**I am however very grateful (again) for all the reads, follows, and reviews because this was my first Swan Queen fic so I wasn't sure WHAT to expect.**

**I do hope in the future to maybe give it another go with a whole new story and as we seem to have a season three to look forward to the possibility is definitely there.**

**Thanks again for the support! Any final thoughts would be great, not to mention it might motivate that new story I'm looking for... You just never know. ;)**

**Also, am I the only one singing One Way or Another by Blondie? That was by complete accident but I guess every "ending" needs a great closing theme song. It'll be stuck in my head now though. Great! lol****


End file.
